The Forgotten Amulet
by TearzofBlood
Summary: Ella lives with her step dad, brother and mom. when she is dropped off to stay with a relative, she finds a gift from her biological father...
1. Chapter 1

Intro:

You know what my Aunt Danielle used to say: " Cookies and Milk solves any problems." So what am I doing at 2am on a school night? Exactly what Aunt Danielle said. Here I am, sitting at my table, with Gingersnaps and milk. And you know what? I AM feeling much better. Oh yeah, I better explain… this might take a while. My name is Ella Jasmine Scott and I live in boring old New York. Some people might like it, but I find it a waste of time. I just turned 16 and before we moved, I rode horses all the time. I'm not the typical Barbie doll stereotype. I'm my own person. I have long curly blonde hair, which I dye all the time, and my eyes are sort of a deep blue. My family consists of my step dad, Bruce, my mom Michelle, and my dead beat older brother Mark. My biological Dad? Who knows! He walked out when I was only 4. So this brings me back to my dilemma of cookies and milk. I'm just fed up with the world. How everything goes in motion. There's so much more to life, than school, books, college, getting jobs and working! It seems like the only goal the kids at my school have is to see who can be the most popular. Yeah, I'm a normal teen, but I know there's something more to life. I love fantasy. Just the idea of being in a world so different and complex from our own amazes me. I know that somewhere out there, there has to be what I'm looking for. And that is a place I need to discover. Peter Pan, Lord of the Rings, Pirates of the Caribbean, Chronicles of Narnia… all these places couldn't have been made up. I know it. The authors were given some idea, like in a dream, and people took it as a tale, a mere myth. Today I just went through the motions. Wake up, get dressed, go to school, get home from school, homework, youth group, dinner, more homework, then bed. Every single day. All the time. So I'm sitting here… thinking… wondering if there really are other places out there were people are free. Where there is more to life than school, or pleasing other people. I don't dare tell anyone about how I feel, people already think I'm crazy. But I know its not that. It must be something more. Maybe God is leading me to feel this way for a reason. Maybe I'm on to something. Or maybe they're right… maybe I'm just crazy. But that's not for them to decide.

Chapter one: Welcome to my life?

"Well its time for bed. Good old school tomorrow" I thought sarcastically. Quickly, I put the milk in the fridge and closed the cookie box. "Shhhh…" I whispered to my dog as I put the contents away "Its our little secret, right kitty?" in return, kitty just rolled over and closed her eyes. Yeah, that's her name. I named her kitty to confuse people. Get it? "Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" and instead of a precious kitten, you get a yelping Chihuahua. Enjoy. As I climbed into my covers, before I drifted into sleep, I looked out and the sky and pleaded "Please, I know that there is a place out there, God, I'll do anything… just help me find it… it has to exist. There has to be a place were there are more important things than school, or getting rich… amen?"

"TIME TO GET UP ELLA!" Bruce bellowed.

"ugh. You've got to be kidding. Its like 5:30am…" I whined sleepily. But still I got up and got dressed. Thank God mom gave me money to go shopping last weekend. Soundly, I picked out a "Hollister California" hoody, and some destructed jeans. I applied what make up was necessary and ran downstairs.

"Hey honey, I made you some pancakes" mom said, smiling.

Oh god, gross. First thing… mom can't cook. And when it is actually edible, its chocked full of healthy pills and crap.

"Ummm t-tthanks mom!" I said, while dumping it down the disposal when her back was turned. Grabbing my backpack and a soda, I quickly walked out the door. Ah, another day in hell. I was SO looking forward to this… (note my sarcasm.)

I checked my watch. "uh oh! I have five minutes to get to the subway!" I shrieked as I ran through the town. Panting, I made it just in time and slid into an empty seat. I pulled out my newest novel I was writing, "The Taming of the Shire," and continued to write.

"What are you writing, child?" an older woman asked me. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

Sighing, I turned to her and politely said, "Ma'am, I'm on my way to school. Every morning, I take the subway to school, because my evil stepfather won't let me use his car, my mother is an airhead, and my deadbeat brother got his license revoked. My life is kind of a "Cinderella Story. Except for the happy ending. 'kay?"

Thankfully, she backed off and I made it to school on time.

------------------------------------Meanwhile… back at home…-------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Bruce, we really shouldn't send her… she tends to get really angry with these kind of things…"

"Nonsense Michelle! We've discussed this. We already paid for the trip to Italy. We deserve it. Here's the plan. We send her to my cousin Mary's house in England. Her mother will take care of her for 4 months. And when we are finished with the trip, we pick Ella up and bring her home."

"All right…" Michelle relented. "Let's pack her things. This won't be pleasant when she gets home…."

When I returned, the first thing I noticed was a bunch of suitcases by the door. Hmmmm… looks like mom and Brucey boy decided on that trip they'd been thinking about. "Mooooommmm" I called "What's for dinner?"

"Well Honey," mom stalled, coming down the stairs, "You can eat on the plane."

"The plane? Excuse me? What plane?"

"Your father…" she started before I cut her off.

"STEP father" I corrected.

"Fine." She said throwing her hands up, "Your STEP father and I have decided to go to Italy for a little trip. And so we are sending you to live for a few months with Bruce's cousin's mom."

"Are you crazy?" I shrieked. "School is still in session! And I have, like a LIFE here!"

"Settle down. It's not permanent. And besides, you can make new friends, and you will be attending a new school also. Now hurry up. Everything is packed. Get anything else you need."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME THAT YOU ARE SCREWING MY LIFE OVER FOR SOME FUCKING VACATION WITH YOUR FUCKING FUCKED UP HUSBAND? WHY CAN'T I FUCKING STAY WITH FUCKING MARK?" I screamed.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! And your brother is finally getting a job, that's why you can't stay with him!" Bruce bellowed.

Disgusted, I flicked him off, stormed up the stairs, slammed the door to my room and gathered my possessions. I mentally repeated what I needed. "cds, ipod, dvds, cell, clothes, make up, scrapbook, pictures of kelsii and I, electric guitar, money… hmmm.. that's something I need more of.." quietly stuffing my junk in my backpack, I crept into my parents bedroom and found Bruce's wallet. Score! Swiftly, I opened it and gaped. It was full of hundred dollar bills. Geez, brucey must have just hit the bank. Oh well, hope he wasn't planning on buying much in Italy! I grabbed and huge stack of hundreds, and stuffed them in my backpack. Finally. I was ready to go.

To show my gratitude for sending me all the way to England for god knows when, I decided to make the car ride pleasant. Or in my words, absolute hell. They were going to pay, and it wasn't gonna be pretty… guaranteed.

"You can throw me like a boomerang…I'll come back and beat you up" I sang for the 700th time. And it made me smile even more to know that Bruce despised any song by Ashlee Simpson.

"Ella. Can. You PLEASE. STOP. SINGING. THAT. SONG!" Bruce said through clenched teeth.

"Okay" I replied, then started singing "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't chaaaaa Don't chaaaa!"

I grinned as he and my mother sighed and continued talking. This is basically how the trip went until we reached the airport. The moment we pulled into a parking space, I pulled my ipod out of my pocket and put my earphones in. I really didn't want to hear how much they loved me and how much they were gonna miss me. We all know its bull shit and they only pull off the "Loving parents" look when it's convenient for them.

Once we got to the gate, mom started "Honey…" then continued but all I saw was her lips moving due to the increased volume of my headphones. I waited until she was done before I momentarily pulled my earphones out and said, " 'kay, by mom, whatev Bruce. See ya later."

"Now Ella, we don't want you to be angry with us… we really care about you," Bruce said with fake sincerity.

I snorted and grabbed my luggage. "Have a fucked up vacation guys. And you know what, I would like to give you the award for the SUCKIEST parents, well parent and STEP parent. I never thought you guys were this low. Only caring about you. I thought you actually cared about something other than that damned vacation of yours. But I guess not. See you later, and I'll be sure to tell that bitch relative of yours thank you for baby sitting me."

And with all the smile I could muster, which ended up looking like a smirk, I turned away from then and walked onto my plane.

The whole way to England, Mom kept trying to make conversation with me. I know it was rude, but I kept ignoring her. But you have to understand; I'm not normally moody. How would you react to having to move temporarily for four months, with like 15 minutes notice? Would you be as sweet as pie? Nope. I think not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: this is how a heartbreaks

When my plane finally, and I repeat, FINALLY arrived, I was exhausted. I just went through a MAJOR time change. In New York, it would be 5am. But here in England, its barely 1pm. So after my plane landed, mom Bruce and I took a train to his relative's house.

When we got to the house, I must have stood in awe for 5 minutes. The house was gigantic! It was a Victorian, and the back of the house was wooded. It was simply gorgeous. We rang the bell, and an elderly woman opened it. The house looked like a museum inside! Unfortunately, the older woman did not look friendly at all. "Hello Bruce" she said gravely, "Is this Ella?"

"Yes." Bruce said, "She just turned 16 and will not be a bother to you."

"Well then, I am Mrs. Greeley. I am the house keeper. We are not used to having children. I expect you to go to bed early, and be as quiet as possible. At ALL times, under ALL circumstances."

I rolled my eyes. "Well we better be off" Bruce commented.

"Oh, how tragic!" I said, in mock sadness, "it's a shame you can't stay for tea…"

Mom sighed and they said goodbye and left. Leaving me all alone with the Greeley. Grrrr….

She showed me to my room and left me. "Not so bad…" I thought, checking the place out. Quietly, I stepped out of my room and began to look around.

I walked into a room with tons of antiques. I muddled through them and didn't find anything particularly interesting. Most of the stuff, I noticed was mom's old stuff from before we moved. So this is where it had been stored. Then I reached a small brown box. Carefully, I opened it and discovered an amulet. A note spilled out and landed on the floor. Slowly, I reached down to pick it up. I opened it and it read:

_To Ella,_

_My dear daughter, this is for you… I am sorry that I will not be able to see you when you turn 16. But you see, I have to go. Your mother and I tried to work things out. As you can see, it didn't exactly go as planned. I just wanted you to know that I love you and I always will, my daughter. This amulet has been passed down for many generations. It is yours now. May you cherish it over the years. I hope it brings you all the adventures that you've ever dreamed of._

_Your loving father,_

_Frank_

Tears filled my eyes as I tucked the letter inside my pocket. I stole another glance at the amulet. I could not help but be captivated by its beauty. It was a large sapphire colored stone with small pictures of dryads and fauns inscribed in it. Fantasy creatures. I hugged it to my chest. Maybe dad and I had the same love for fantasy. I wonder why mom never kept this… well its mine, dad said so. I rubbed my finger over the stone and surprisingly it clicked open. I gasped as it played a soft enchanting tune.

"Oh my god…" I breathed, "its perfect."

I heard the clatter of footsteps. "Girl? Ella? Where are you? Have you been snooping around?"

UH oh! Apparently I wasn't supposed to find this! Whoops! Scanning the room, I searched for a hiding place from that awful witch. God… who knows what she'd do if she found me! I grabbed the amulet and fastened it around my neck.

I backed up into a bed and I scrambled under it when the sound of foot steps grew increasingly louder. Oddly, my head began to hurt and I suddenly felt dizzy. I felt the room spin before me and all I saw was blackness.

"uhhhh…" I muttered when I finally could open my eyes. "HOLY SHIT! Where am I?" I opened my eyes and instead of finding myself under the bed, I was outside under a tree. "Oh no…." I groaned "The Greeley must have found me and punished me for snooping."

Just then there was a noise in the bush. A little squirrel popped out.

"Awww… how cute. He looks just like the one in 'Emperor's new groove' "I said laughing and dusting myself off.

"Did you just call me cute missy?" it said, putting its hands on its hips.

"Ohmygod. I thought that squirrel just talked. Wow, I really hit my head hard" I commented.

"Believe it missy, I talk." And with that, he scampered over and conked me over the head.

"What the frick? What was that for? Whoa… I guess you really can talk. Okay, okay, I believe you, just _never_ hit me again" I said, putting my hands up in surrender.

"Welcome to Narnia, daughter of eve."

"I'm really in NARNIA? YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING ME! OH MY GOD, THIS IS CRAZY, BUT SO COOL, OH MY GOD!" I squealed.

"Hey now, take it easy!" the squirrel said, covering his tiny ears." If you stop shouting, I'll take you to Cair Paravell."

"Really? Oh thank you! But… umm… Why and how did I get here?" I asked.

"Well, You believe in Narnia. Aslan must have a purpose for you being here. Oh, I'm Thayan, ma'am."

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Ella."

We walked in silence until we reached the castle.

"Whoa…" I breathed. "Its just how I imagined it. Except more beautiful."

The squirrel, or, Thayan, nodded and whispered something to a beaver. Less than five minutes later, I was greeted by another beaver.

"Here love, I'll take you to the kings and queens" she said, smiling. "now I'm Mrs. Beaver. Its wonderful to hear about you Lady Ella."

"Oh, its just Ella. I'm not special enough to be a lady," I said quietly, giving her a hug. I might have looked calm, but on the inside I was totally freaking out. I mean, how many kids get to end up in a place no one thinks exists, and meet Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy! But still, when the great doors opened, Mrs. Beaver pushed me inside.

"Hello, you must be Ella" the oldest girl said softly.

"Umm… err.. yeah, I mean, yes, I am Ella" I stuttered. This caused the youngest girl to giggle, reminding me of my littlest cousin, Jamie. "Hey now, I'm a little nervous if you haven't already noticed that Lucy" I said, laughing.

Suddenly, she stopped laughing. "You know my name?" She asked curiously.

"Well, yes. I know a lot about you. You see, I'm from America. I always believed in Narnia and other places no one thought existed. Someone made your adventures into a book. Its strange, you look as young as you were when you first entered Narnia."

"Only because we are able to go back to England. You see, when we go back, its still 1940" Edmund added.

"Wow. That's weird! 'cause its 2006 right now! Huh, must have something to do with magic. Anyway, you are Peter" I said pointing to him, "and you are Lucy, Edmund, and Susan" I said, finishing. "Oh, and I'm Ella Scott. Um. I have no idea how I got here."

"Well we are glad you are here" Peter said, finally speaking "So you just appeared here?"

"um. Not exactly. My mom and my step dad decided to go away on a trip for a few months, and so they decided to send me to live with my dad's cousins mom. Mrs. Greeley. Ugh! She's awful! I hate her. And so I was exploring and found an amulet from my dad. I heard her coming so I hid under a bed. I hid my head and they next thing I knew I was here. Now that I think about it, I must have gone back in time a little bit, because its 1940 when you go back to the professor's house."

Suddenly, Peter grasped the amulet in my hand. "Ella, look at the dryads and fauns on this! They are Narnian creatures. Who gave this to you, your father? Aslan must know something important about this. This amulet was once a rare possession of Narnia. He must have been to Narnia in order to get this."

"Yes, that is strange" Susan agreed, "But it is getting late and is almost dinner time. Everyone wash up. Peter, will you show Ella her room? I'll have Mrs. Beaver bring some dresses in for her so she can change."

As Peter began walking to my room, I kept sneaking glances at him. "Do I look different than you imagined or something?" he asked when he caught me staring.

"N-nno. Not at all. Well, your hair in a little shaggier than it was when I saw a picture of a person who was supposed to look like you, but you look how I thought you would. How old are you?"

"I am almost 17, Ella, and you?

"Oh, I just turned 16. But my step father doesn't seem to think I act like it at all" I replied.

"Well here we are… Ella Scott, welcome to your room at Cair Paravell."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As Peter opened my door, I looked inside. I was greeted with a gigantic bed, a balcony, and a wardrobe filled with clothes.

"Peter… this is too much" I started.

"No. We want you to stay here. In this room. Think of it being specially made for you" He said, smiling.

"Alright… oh dear, what dress should I wear? There are thousands of them… I'm so confused!"

"Hmmm… what about this one… I like its soft blue color because it brings out your eyes."

I thanked him, and he left while I changed. When I put on the dress, I untangled my unruly hair. Then I looked in the mirror. "Wow" I breathed "I look, royal." And with that I turned to go to the banquet hall.

It took me a good chunk of time to find where we were eating. When I finally did find it, I quietly slipped into the room, trying not to make a scene. Too bad Lucy didn't feel the same way.

"Ella!" She squealed, causing everyone in the room to look up "You look so pretty!"

"Thank you" I said softly as she ushered me to a seat next to Peter and her.

"Who helped you pick out your outfit?" Lucy asked.

"oh, um, Peter did."

"Peter!" She said, doubling over with laughter. "He can't even pick out his own clothes! Wow. Maybe his taste is getting better, 'cause you look lovely!"

"Lucy…" Peter said warningly. " I _can_ pick out my own clothes."

I giggled and returned to eating. After dinner, I requested to go out to the orchards for a few minutes. "I need some time to figure everything out" I told Susan.

The orchards were beautiful. Each tree exposed different kinds of exotic fruits. I picked some and put them in a basket, softly singing:

"I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
Thats coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings  
It was true  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left what used to be  
Once upon a song…"

I was interrupted by a voice, startling me. "That was beautiful, Lady Ella. You should sing for us sometime."

I whirled around to find myself staring into the eyes of the one and only Peter Pevensie. "Peter, you scared me!"

"I'm terribly sorry, I just couldn't help myself. Your voice is lovely."

"Thank you" I said in a voice that was barely audible.

"Ella, would you like to see the rest of Narnia? Come, lets go for a ride." And before I could protest, we were on two gorgeous horses riding out into the sunset.

We rode in silence for a short while, until I spoke up. "Do you ever think this seems unreal? And when you go to sleep, you are going to wake up and discover it's a dream? This is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Back home, I have my step dad who hates me, and my mom and friends think I'm crazy and that I live in a fantasy world for believing in this…"

"I understand completely."

"Narnia is beautiful. You must be a very good ruler, King Peter." Small talk. Ugh. I hated it. So why was I using it with Peter?

We continued to ride and my hair whipped across my face. I smiled and urged my horse to go faster. I loved this feeling; like nothing in the world mattered, except for that one moment that I was caught up in.

As Peter caught up with me, I asked "Peter, could we go to England tonight? I would like to see it."

He nodded and we headed back home.

-----------------------------------Later on…-------------------------------------------

"Oh dear, are we all ready Lucy? Now remember, we'll only be gone from Narnia a couple of days. Now where did I put that dress?"

"Susan! Stop worrying. Everything will be all right. Come on! Peter sent me to tell you that it's time to go" I said, suppressing a laugh.

After we finally dragged Susan away from the castle, we passed the lantern. "The lantern!" I shrieked "Its amazing!"

"Its just a lantern…" Edmund said, nudging Lucy and the both laughed.

"Go ahead and laugh, but its important to me" I said, but eventually began to laugh also.

We passed the trees and entered the back of the wardrobe. "Ooof! Your on my foot, Susan!" Edmund yelped. Hence the fighting started. I giggled and wandered in further. Finally we all collapsed on the floor of the spare room. Unfortunately, fate was not so kind to us.

"What are you hooligans doing traipsing around in here!" Mrs. Macgready yelled at us, "and you," she said, pointing a finger at me, "who are you?"

"She's the next door neighbors granddaughter" Peter said quickly.

"Well then, tell Mr. Dremont that the professor and I said hello" Mrs. MacGready said, instantly sobering up.

When she left the room, I turned and smirked at Peter. "Nice one magnificent. Now how are we going to tell her that I can't go to my 'grandfather's' tonight?"

"Just say that you, Lu and Susan want to have a sleepover. And the five of us can meet in Peter's room once the MacGready falls asleep" Edmund suggested.

"good idea Ed. I think that will work. Now lets go ask the professor if I can stay the night. He knows about your journeys to Narnia, right?"

"Yes. Lets go ask" Lucy said.

We did ask and we did get permission. So once we were sent to bed, Susan, Lucy and I waited until Mrs. MacGready fell asleep. "This is taking forever!" I said exasperatedly. I blew on my wispy bangs and twirled a lock of my hair until we heard Mrs. MacGrady's steady breathing.

"Come on!" Susan whispered. We tiptoed to Peter's room and I was amazed at how cool the mansion was. But just then the door behind us creaked and something didn't seem right. I slowly turned around and…


End file.
